Sasuke's Darkness Sakura's Fear
by Kanagawa
Summary: Sakura is about to discover how dark Sasuke can really be.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sakura is about to discover how dark Sasuke can really be.

Parings: Sakura and Sasuke

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or these characters in any way, shape, or form. I have NOTHING to do with the series. This is just for fun and should not be associated with any company that could sue me.

Warnings: Dark, Not intended for children and/or the innocent minded.

* * *

Sakura awoke to one hand holding both her wrists and one over her mouth. She gasped in shock. She instinctively tried to reach for her kunai but she had taken her pack off to sleep, like always. She felt her attacker move in close to her ear. His warm breath hit her ear with the words:

"You be quiet now, and you won't get hurt."

She knew that voice. She knew it well. She struggled through his fingers enough to get air and yelled,

"Sasuke! What are-"

"Hush!" he hissed. He smacked her hard making her cry out. He covered her mouth again, this time with more force. "What did I tell you about being quiet? Now you be a good girl or I'm going to have to hurt you, and, believe me, you don't want that." He pulled her arms back further, making her cringe in pain. She was desperate not to make a sound.

Slowly, Sasuke removed his hand from her mouth, making sure she wouldn't scream. He quickly reached into his pouch and grabbed a roll of tape he had brought with him. He expertly tied her wrists together behind her back.

"Please Sasuke, just tell me what you want. I'm sure-"

Another slap. She whimpered in pain. Sasuke grinned.

"Now I'm not going to ask you nicely again. Stay quiet. And if I have to tell you again… Well, you don't want to know." She had a feeling he was right about that part. He had never been like this before and it terrified her thinking of what he might do to her.

He pushed her onto her back, pinning her bound arms beneath her, and kissed her lips with such force that it hurt. She had little time to react to this, making it easy for him to enter her mouth and explore as much as he wanted.

He was on his knees beside her on the bed with one hand in her hair and the other moving from her hip to her breast. She had an idea of how to get out of this. It was very risky and, if she couldn't pull it off, may lead to her death, but she knew had to try.

Sasuke's hand was just getting to her breast when she arched up, knocking him off of her. She jumped up and made a run for the door. But Sasuke was faster and was in front of her before she could get away.

Sasuke slapped her again, knocking her down. "You bitch! What did I tell you about being good? You're a feisty bitch you know that? I'll bet you'll be a great fuck." He grinned at that.

For the first time since he had come, she could see him. The moonlight poured in through the window he had come through and illuminated the face before her. He was staring at her intensely. His eyes seemed to stare through her while his teeth slowly began to show themselves.

He grabbed her hair in one hand and dragged her back to the bed. She struggled desperately against him, but it was a useless effort in her condition.

He yanked up on her pink hair, pulling her to his eye level, and threw her back down. She twisted herself around trying to untie her wrists but to no avail. This time, he was prepared to deal with her protests.

He jumped onto the bed and straddled her, pinning her hips down with his. His hips dug into her making her yelp a little, but not loud enough to incite the wrath of Sasuke. It actually made him grin again. A terrible grin that Sakura feared she would never forget.

She could feel tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. Suddenly questions began to form in her mind: What had come over him? Had he always been like this? Had he done this to others? Was she going to die?

He pushed down on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear. For a while, he did nothing but breath in her sent. He stayed there for what felt like hours but couldn't have really been more than a few seconds.

He finally said, "Scream now, and you'll die." he kissed her cheek gently and tasted the tears running down her face. She turned her face away from him but he turned her back towards his.

He looked deep into her eyes and ran his hand through her hair. She felt his boner pushing into her nightgown through his pants. Sasuke sat up and looked down at her. Her nightgown had fallen down just enough to expose her breast.

He leaned over her and kissed her uncovered nipple. He then gently blew on it, sending chills through her body and making her nipple stiff.

He wouldn't wait anymore. Getting up, he said, "Don't move or else." He crawled back to the foot of the bed. Sakura lie motionless on the bed watching her attacker move.

He pulled off his shirt and looked down at her. Her gown that would have dropped just passed her knees, had she been standing, now fell on her thighs and her breast was still showing. She didn't dare fix it, and not just because she couldn't reach it.

He chuckled and pulled down his pants, revealing a pair of gray boxers and a fully erect Sasuke. "You're my bitch now. You will always answer when spoken to. Do you understand bitch?"

She nodded. Her tears were making her pillow cold beneath her bruised cheek. Her movement shook her hair into her face, covering her eyes. For a moment, she wasn't in her room anymore. She wasn't about to get raped by her squad member. She was lost in a sea of pink hair. She had never noticed, until now, how weird naturally pink hair actually was.

But that moment didn't last. She felt a hand brush her hair back behind her ear and, just as quickly as she had been transported out of the horrible situation she was now in, she was back in her dark room, about to be raped by the boy that was now face to face with her again.

"I'm going to move you now. You will not move on your own. Understood?"

She whimpered and nodded. Sasuke turned her on her side and cut the tape on her wrists with his kunai. She stayed as limp as she could manage as he pulled her closer to the headboard. He took out his tape again, tying her wrists to the headboard above her head. Then he moved to the foot of the bed and tried to pull her legs apart.

She fought him, keeping her legs closed in one final attempt to stop him. She had been working, for the past weeks, on running faster, making her legs fairly strong.

But she was at a huge disadvantage. Sasuke hit her over and over again. Finally, she cried out for mercy.

"Spread 'em, bitch."

"Sasuke, please-"

"I meant now, bitch!" He held his kunai to her thigh.

Slowly and carefully, she obeyed. She now noticed that the boxers that had covered him before were gone. He pushed her gown up to her bound arms, revealing her own panties, which he quickly removed, and the rest of her bare body. He ran his hands all over her pale, slender form, being sure to touch everything. He leaned over and kissed her stomach, massaging her chest as her did. She shivered.

Sasuke sat up. He moved her legs up so that her knees bent and placed her feet flat on the bed. This put her now exposed private area slightly above the top of her covers.

He put his hands on either side of her waist and forced himself into her. She screamed out in pain and horror. Then she remembered the kunai sitting just within his reach and bit down on her lip to stop herself. He didn't care anymore though, he was getting what he wanted and that's all that mattered. He pushed himself in and out of her. Faster and faster.

Sasuke frowned. Sakura was turning away from him, being silent at last. But that wasn't good enough anymore. Without exiting her, he leaned over and forced her to look at him.

"This is the best you've ever had, isn't it? Say it! Tell me you love it!"

"I thought I was supposed to be quiet, Sasuke."

"You were to do as you're told!" he said. This was followed by another hard smack to the face.

"Yes, Sasuke!" she cried out, desperate to say anything that might save her life. "Yes, this is the best I've ever had! You're the best! I love it!" she screamed. She was screaming anything she could think of.

He pulled out of her. She felt some of her breath come back to her. He was finished with her. He would leave her alone if he didn't kill her.

To her relief, he got up. He gathered his clothes up and got dressed. She was still tied to the bed and still too scared to move. She just lay there, exposed and violated.

He leaned forward with his kunai. She braced herself for death.

Instead he pulled her gown back down and cut her wrists free. Then, he went to the window. He turned to her and said,

"Good girl."

And with that he jumped out her window, running from roof to roof away from her.

Sakura woke up. It was morning. She looked around. She was in her room, in her bed. The window was closed.

She looked down. She wasn't wearing her nightgown. Instead she had fallen asleep in her clothes again. She was sweating and breathing heavily, trying to process what had just happened.

"A dream? It couldn't be. It was so real."

She got up, ran out of her room. She tripped over Sasuke and. She screamed and hid her head form him. He came to her side.

"What's wrong? Did someone come after you?" He jumped up and was ready with his shuriken.

She looked up and, as calmly as possible, said, "No Sasuke, no trouble. I just had a rough night I guess."

He looked down at her disappointed that she had been scared so easily. "Damn it! And I thought you were being attacked. You were screaming in your sleep all night. I came over and tried to cover your mouth but you just kept screaming. So I stayed and guarded your door, figuring you must be scared of someone trying to kill you."

"You really did all of that for me?"

"Well, yeah. I thought someone might kill you if I didn't stay. But your up now so I'm going home to get some sleep myself. Wake me up later and we'll get lunch."

She was still trembling. She didn't know if she could face him. Then she remembered, _it _was _just a dream, he doesn't know._

"Sure, ok." She finally said. He helped her up and left, shaking his head as he went.

She went back to her room and shut the door. She held her head against the door. Cold air was leaking through the crack in the door. It felt good on her sweat-drenched face.

She smiled. How could she have been so stupid? There was no way Sasuke could ever do something like that. He didn't even think she that was pretty. She would go to lunch with Sasuke and that would be the end of it.

Right?

* * *

Hey Guys! Wow, I have no idea where this one came from but I'm kinda proud of it. I made it because somebody asked me to make a rape fic and I had no idea it would come out like this. I'm planing to add another chapter but I'm not sure where to go with this next! There are so many different directions this could go. So please, leave your comments and criticisms in the reviews or PM. I'm happy to take requests and I'm always looking for new ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sakura went to wake up Sasuke, the two headed off to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar for a little lunch. Sakura was still uneasy around her friend, and, as they walked, she couldn't help but steal a glance or two at him. She really didn't know what she was looking for, she just knew that she was looking for something. Anything.

Sasuke knew something was wrong. He could feel her eyes on him even when they weren't talking. He let her though. He kept his eyes forward and his hands in his pockets.

When they arrived, they sat down at the end of the bar, and ordered their food. While they waited, Sasuke decided he should ask the question praying on his mind since he saw an out-of-breath Sakura come running out of her room.

"What's going on?"

She had already known this question would come and she was still unprepared to answer.

"I…Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me." He turned to face her. She cringed a little and hoped that he didn't notice.

He did. "If you won't tell me, how can I help you?"

_You__ could __back__ up__ a __little.__Ten__ feet__ should __do__ it _she thought. She couldn't just tell him. What would he say? What would he think?

"Sakura…" He looked into her eyes. It reminded her of how he had looked at her when…

_IT__ WAS __ONLY__ A__ DREAM! _her brain screamed.

_He__'__s __my __friend!__ I__ love__ him _her heart cried.

_He__'__s__ secretly __a __monster_ something deep inside of her said.

Some dark fear down in her soul told her that this dream was a sign, a warning. She was absolutely certain that Sasuke could never do something so terrible, and yet she was still scared to death of his every move.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice her food showing up in front of her. Sasuke thanked the cook without taking his gaze off Sakura's face. She was beginning to look very sick.

He reached out and took her hand. _That_ got her attention. She instinctively tried to pull away but he squeezed her hand in his. It's wasn't a painful squeeze, though. No, this was a different kind of touch all together. This was the touch of someone who cares for you. Someone who wants you to know that everything is going to be fine.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Beads of sweat began to form on her face. She began to feel her restless night of sleep catch up with her body.

"I'm taking you home. You're not well." He pulled out money for the food they didn't touch and dropped it on the counter. He pulled her to her feet and led her outside, never letting her hand leave his.

He picked her up so that she was on his back and started walking. It made her nervous being this close to her newest fear, but she was too tired to protest. He walked at a steady pace in silence, being very careful not to make the girl he was carrying any worse than she already was.

She closed her eyes. Being this close, she could smell Sasuke's soft, dark hair and it brushed her face at times when a slight breeze would blow by. It smelled sweet, familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Luckily, her house wasn't too far from Ichiraku's so the walk didn't last for long. She insisted that she would be fine at the door but her concerned friend wouldn't hear it. He carried her up to her bedroom door where he had camped out just the night before to protect her. He set her down gently on her feet.

"Do you need anything? Tea with honey maybe?" He remembered it being one of her favorites when she was ill a few months ago.

"No thank you, Sasuke. I'll be fine by tomorrow." She smiled at him. This was the Sasuke she remembered. The one she knew she could never be scared of.

But still that feeling deep inside her warned her that she was in danger.

He paused. He could tell that the smile wasn't quite Sakura's usual smile, but he figured she was just tired.

"Do you need help to your room?" He asked. He really didn't want to leave her in this condition.

"NO!" she blurted out without thinking. Then her sense came rushing back to her. "I mean… No thank you, Sasuke, I'll be fine."

He nodded before turning away and walking back down the hall. Then he stopped before the door and turned to face her once more.

"You'll call if you need something, won't you?"

She was shocked. There was something in his voice she had never heard before. Something… gentle.

"Of course." And she meant it too.

He smiled and left.

She stood at her door, just staring at it. She wanted to sleep, but she didn't want to go back in there. She knew what she would see: her bed where it had happened, her nightgown she had been wearing, and her window he had come and gone through.

She collapsed in front of her door and cried. How could one dream ruin her like this? She couldn't face her teammate, her friend, without feeling like she was in danger. She couldn't even open the door to her own room. She knew she had to face this, but she also knew she couldn't do it yet.

So there she lay, on the floor, crying. She cried until her eyes were sore and red. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop, she cried herself to sleep in front of her door.

This time, though, the dream was different.

Author's note:

Hey guys!

I wasn't actually planning on writing another chapter for this one. I really only wrote the first one because someone had requested it. But I got a lot of reviews and messages asking for another chapter. So here it is! I have an idea for the next one but it's not very good yet so if you have better ones, PLEASE send them to me. I love getting help from the people who enjoy (or don't enjoy) my writing. Please review!

-Kanagawa


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura awoke to one hand holding both her wrists and one over her mouth. She gasped in shock. She instinctively tried to reach for her kunai but she had taken her pack off to sleep, like always. She felt her attacker move in close to her ear. His warm breath hit her ear with the words:

"You be quiet now, and you won't get hurt."

_Please, God, not again._

Sakura twisted around, struggling to break free. Sasuke tightened his grip. His nails dug into her wrists. She screamed out in pain.

In a single motion, he yanked her back toward him. He pressed his body against hers. She felt his vile breath hit her face as he it became fast and heavy.

_Don't. Please, God, kill me first!_

She could feel the fear creeping up through her cold body. She shivered from both.

Sasuke's hands were cold from the outside air. They were as cold as his heart. He tightened his grip even more, his nails drawing small drops of blood from his victim's pale wrists. Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Please," she whispered, "please, no. Just let me die. Let me-"

He rolled her over and smacked her across the face. He left small smears of her blood where it had touched his fingers on her cheek.

"Don't move." She didn't have to be told again. He hadn't bound her wrists this time. He didn't have to. He was holding her with something much more powerful.

Fear.

She lay on the bed, unmoving. All she wanted was to die. As Sasuke undressed, she felt the desire to try to make him kill her. All she would have to do is make him angry enough with her to slit her throat.

Keeping his boxers on, Sasuke climbed back onto the bed. She closed her eyes. The tears came tumbling down.

He picked up her wrists and pinned them against the wall above her head. He pushed down hard, causing some more blood to trickle out. Her warm blood ran down his hand and arm before finally dripping off onto the blankets. Sakura shirked away and turned her head.

Sasuke, keeping his left hand clamped around her wrists, used his free hand to rip her gown. Her chest, now exposed, began moving faster as her heart began to race.

_A heart attack, _she thought to herself._ Maybe I'll have a heart attack!_

Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head forward. Her arms hurt from the stretch. He slammed her head back, just hard enough to hurt without drawing blood or breaking the wall. She let out a soft gasp of pain. She felt dizzy.

During her disorientated state, Sasuke grabbed her by the waist and threw her to the floor. She instinctively put out her hands to stop her fall. Sasuke stood up and calmly walked around to the foot of the bed where a very weak and scared Sakura was struggling to see where she was.

He picked up his foot and pushed down on her back with almost no effort, knocking her to the floor. He pulled her hands back and taped them behind her back. He seized a handful of her hair and pulled her up to her knees. He dropped her, letting her fall on her knees and her head hang down.

_No. No, please, no._

She heard him shed his boxers.

_Just kill me, Sasuke._

He walked toward her. He tipped her head back so that she was looking up at him through her hair. He kneeled down on his knee and brushed the hair away. His dark eyes stared into her soul.

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her toward him. He kissed her roughly on the lips. She cringed, but he wouldn't let her go. His other hand touched her thigh.

_I can't go through this again._

He moved his hand up her leg to her panties. He began to rub the front of her, gently at first, as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

_Why is he doing this to me? Why?_

He forced his finger into her, feeling her wetness, smelling her fear. She cried out in pain as much as she could, which was hard to do with Sasuke's tongue down her throat. He moved it in and out of her, pushing harder with every penetration. Her body convulsed as he did, mostly in pain and shock.

He pulled his finger out and released her mouth. She caught some of her breath and whimpered. He held his hand out in front of his face. He closed his eyes and ran his intrusive hand under his nose, breathing in her most intimate sent.

She felt sick.

He stood up, leaving her on the floor. She let her had fall forward again and closed her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and fast, though it felt like she couldn't breathe at all.

His hand, still lined with her blood, lifted her chin. She could feel him looking at her. She felt something brush her lips and tried to turn away, but it was useless. She didn't open her eyes. She knew she had to but she didn't want to. She could hear him breathing.

She forced herself to look. The hand that didn't hold her face was holding something else.

_No. No, I can't. I can't!_

"Open" Sasuke growled down at her. He ran himself against her lips again. More tears ran down her cheeks, collecting small drops of blood as they fell to the floor.

_Please, Sasuke, please don't make me._

She cried harder. She was terrified. How could this happen? She felt him let go of her chin and grab the back of her head. He pushed toward her. He touched it to her lips. She felt him leaking.

She tightened her lips, but she was crying to hard to keep her mouth closed. She needed to breathe. She couldn't see a thing through her watery eyes.

He pulled her hair as she felt his other hand on her face. He squeezed her jaw, forcing her mouth to open. He moved his hips forward. She felt him touch her tongue.

"Bite me," he warned her, "and I'll kill you. Slowly."

_Somebody help me!_

He pulled her head to him, forcing her to take him into her mouth. He jerked her head back and forth, shoving his erection as far into her as he could.

She gagged. He pushed down into her throat.

He moaned.

She cried.

He grinned.

She could feel him twitching in her mouth. She could feel the beating of his hideous heart in her throat. She convulsed as he pushed her head to him.

He mercilessly pumped in and out of her. He threw back his head and closed his eyes. He moved his hips and her head as he moaned.

With a triumphant gasp of pleasure, he came. His juices flowed out of him into his unwilling victim's mouth.

She tasted him as her mouth filled. The bitterness was unbearable. She was sure she was going to vomit. It dripped out of her mouth around Sasuke, covering him with his own fluids.

He lifted her head. "Swallow, bitch!" She gagged again. "Swallow!" He tilted further up. She knew that she would suffocate if she didn't and that he would punish her if she disobeyed.

Reluctantly, she made herself gulp down his seed. It ran like molasses down her throat. She could actually feel it hit her stomach. It hurt.

He carefully slid out of her. He didn't let go of her hair.

She hung as if she were suspended from a single string. Her arms limp behind her, her body cold and exposed in her torn gown. Her face was covered with her own tears and blood. Some of Sasuke's fluid hung from the corner of her mouth and dripped down to her chin.

He dropped her. She fell to the floor in a lifeless heap. Her eyes held the glazed look of someone who has seen the fires of hell first hand. Shock, torment, and fear danced across her unchanging face.

Sasuke began to gather up his clothes. He looked down at her without emotion. He dressed himself and walked to her side. He put his hands in his pockets. For a while, he just stood there and stared at her. He was as still as a statue staring down at a girl as motionless as a corpse.

He kicked her. She let herself roll over.

He walked over to the window. He didn't free her wrists. He didn't say a word. He climbed out the window and jumped away.

Sakura, still on her floor, cried silent tears as she listened to her attacker's laughter out in the darkness.

Sakura awoke in a white room, sweating. She sat up and looked around.

She was in a bed, under a white blanket, and there were bandages on her arms. Small red spots were visible on the white gauze.

_Where am I?_

She looked down. She wasn't in her pink, cotton nightgown, but in a white gown made of silk that was soft to the touch. There was an oddly familiar smell in the air. The pillow she had been laying on was small and was covered with some odd paper-like cloth. To her right, there were large windows. The sun was just coming up.

There was a small TV on a table across the room. It was pointed to her left.

There, sitting on the floor, was her squad. Naruto and Sasuke were leaning against each other, back to back. Naruto's arms fell limp at his sides while he snored. Sasuke slept in silence with his arms crossed over his chest. The remote was in Naruto's hand.

Sakura took a deep breath. As she let it out, her breath quivered. Another dream. She was terrified, but she felt she could handle herself better this time. Even though this dream was much more intense, it also seemed less real to her. Something Sasuke had said to her was repeating over and over again in her head.

_"You'll call if you need something, won't you?"_

His voice. If the dream had been anyone else, it may have scared her more. If she hadn't gone to lunch with him it would have petrified her to be attacked again. But, his voice. His voice was so tender in that moment. That was the real Sasuke and she knew it. The one sleeping on his teammate's shoulder that was here with her.

_But… where is here? _she wondered._ And why is my squad here?_

* * *

Author's note

Geez! This one scared me! I have to thank a few people on this one. There's no way I could've come up this one myself. Luckily, a have a few friends that watch crime shows, so major thanks to them. Plus I want to thank the suggestions I got from all of you who sent them. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as it's done. Do you know where Sakura is? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was dazed. She still had no idea where she was or why her friends were there. What had happened to her?

She looked down at her arms. The blotches on the bandages were dark red. She touched them and flinched at the pain. They felt like they had been wet.

Blood.

She didn't want to move. Everything felt like it hurt. She knew she wanted to know where she was, but she would have to wake the boys to find out. She knew it was a dream. She knew he was her friend. And yet, she was scared.

Maybe waking one of them was possible, she thought. Leave Sasuke sleeping. But she knew it wasn't possible. The two were dead asleep on each other's shoulders. The gentle snoring breezed through the room. Plus, she'd probably wake Sasuke up instead of Naruto. That boy would sleep through an earthquake. She giggled at the thought.

Sasuke, however, would wake up if a leaf fell, and she couldn't bear to be awake and alone with him. What would she say to him? _Hey, __Sasuke!__ You__ raped __me __in __a __dream__. __By __the __way, __where __are __we?_

But that brought another question to mind. Was it a dream after all?

The bandages. The bandages were on her wrists. Right where he had dug his razor sharp nails into her skin. She looked at her hands. They looked like someone had tried to clean them. Still, she could tell that there had been blood on them.

She felt sick. She wanted to wake up again. She had to still be sleeping. Right? This can't be real. But if this wasn't real, what was? Was she really sitting in a room with boys who fell asleep on the floor, or had she been raped twice?

There was a noise outside. Making a quick decision, Sakura slipped back under the blanket and pretended to sleep. She kept her head turned toward the door and her teammates.

The doorknob turned. She took a deep breath and cracked her eyes open. Just enough to see through her eyelashes and still look like they were closed.

The door opened and a woman came in. Sakura couldn't see who she was, but she was tall.

When the door opened, Sasuke opened his eyes. He carefully stood up. Naruto slumped to the floor and continued to snore.

_Well,__ I__ was__ right__ about__ that_ she thought to herself.

The woman walked up to where Sakura was and stood between her and the boys, blocking her view. Seeing no point in straining her eyes, she closed them. She felt her arm gently being lifted into the air by an elegant hand. She felt a finger push into her arm.

"How is she?" She heard Sasuke ask.

"She'll be alright." The woman replied. Her voice was light and somber. It sounded like a fog drifting along a gravel road. Sakura didn't recognize it.

"But how is she?" Sasuke insisted. He sounded worried.

Sakura's arm was set back down. The woman turned her back to her. "That's all I know right now." She heard Sasuke exhale heavily. He was frustrated, Sakura could tell.

"Well, thank you. Please let us know when the tests come back."

_Tests?_

"Of course." The woman headed back toward the door. Sakura heard it open and close.

Then she heard a wooden chair squeak as Sasuke sat down next to her. He folded his hands and put his head down. He wrung his hands.

"Sakura?" His voice shook. She concentrated on being asleep. People who are asleep don't talk. Or flinch.

Sasuke sighed. Sakura had never seen (or rather heard) him like this.

"I know-" he paused to think. "I know that I haven't… I mean…" He sounded like he was going to cry. "Sakura, if you can hear me, just please be okay. Please."

He placed his hand on hers. He was sweating a little. She relaxed a little as he gave her hand that same reassuring squeeze that she had felt when he took her home.

They stayed like that for a while, Sasuke's slightly trembling hand holding Sakura's limp one.

The moment didn't last though. Naruto's snoring cut through the room as the sleeping ninja drooled on the floor. Sasuke dropped her hand and stood up. She let it fall back onto the bed. She cracked her eyes open again.

She was glad she did.

Just when she could see through her eyelashes again, she saw Sasuke walk up to Naruto. It took everything she had in her not to laugh at the scene she was witnessing. He nudged Naruto's head with his foot. A snore caught in his throat and his eyes opened. He sat up as quick as he could and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm up! I'm-"

Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"Quiet!" he said in a harsh whisper. "You'll wake her."

Naruto mumbled something behind Sasuke's hand that ended with him nodding. Sasuke removed his hand and turned back toward Sakura. Seeing she was still sleeping he breathed a sigh of relief.

Naruto wiped the drool from his mouth. "Gross!" He whispered. Sasuke handed him a towel.

Sakura felt more at ease. This was real. Here, with her squad. These were her friends.

Sakura silently gathered her courage. Her eyes fluttered open. Naruto saw.

"Sasuke! She's awake!"

He turned and his eyes connected with hers. His eyes glittered with the beginning of tears. His face shone with relief. It shocked her but she stayed composed. Sasuke had never shown emotion like this.

She smiled. And it was a genuine smile for her team.

"Hey guys," she said in a sleepy voice, "what's up?"

Author's note

Hey guys. This is a nice change from the last chapter, isn't it? I thought so anyway. For all of you playing at home, you have one more chance to guess where Sakura is! The answer will be reviled next chapter, so keep reading! Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke and Naruto stared at their teammate. Naruto started toward her, trying to scramble to his feet. However, before he could get his footing, Sasuke used Naruto's face to push past him, sending him sprawling back onto the floor.

Sasuke ran to Sakura's bedside. He froze, unsure of what to say. For a moment, they just looked deep into each other's eyes. Tears threatened to grace Sasuke's face at any moment.

Sasuke took her hand in his. She didn't flinch this time. He pulled the wooden chair closer to the bed and brought his face down to her level. He placed his other hand on top of their hands. His warmth surrounded her left hand as he stroked her delicate skin with his upper hand.

Naruto finally got to his feet and jumped to Sakura's other side. He slipped a little upon landing, but only enough to knock him off balance for a moment. It made Sakura laugh a little.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed, "You're alright! We were worried sick."

She turned back to Sasuke. "What happened to me? Where am I?" Sasuke began to open his mouth, but Naruto beat him to it.

"A hospital." He said. "Outside the village. Way outside!" Sasuke shot him a quick glare, but turned back to Sakura. "Sasuke found you. You were laying in your hallway." He paused and bit his lip a little. "There was blood everywhere."

"Blood?" She tried to sit up, but the boys held her back.

"You need to rest," Sasuke said, still holding her hand, "We'll tell you all about it later."

"No! I want to know now!" she insisted. Her head hurt from trying to sit up to quickly, but she needed to know.

The boys exchanged concerned looks.

The door opened. The three turned toward the sound of the turning knob and creaking hinges.

She smiled warmly. "Why, hello there Sakura."

Sakura recognized her voice. It was the woman she had heard Sasuke talking to before. She was a large woman, tall with slight curves to her body. Her brown hair was pulled into a frazzled bun, and she wore a white band to keep stray hairs out of her face. She wore a short, light blue dress that flattered her form nicely. The short sleeves fell loose around her lightly tanned arms, which were surprisingly slender. Around her neck, there was a thin line of gold that held a burning red stone just above the neckline of her dress. Her lightly rough voice sounded cheerier than her first visit.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

Sakura couldn't find any words in her throat. Instead, she squeezed Sasuke's hand. He understood.

"She's not really up to talking right now Mrs. Kaigara, do you think you could come at a different time?" The woman entered the room.

"She doesn't need to. I just need her numbers."

Sasuke nodded and turned his eyes back to Sakura. He let go of her hand, but she held his tight. "It's alright," he told her, "I promise."

Slowly, she released her grip. He shifted over next to Naruto as the woman approached her. She smiled at Sakura. "I'm just going to move your arm for a moment, alright?"

Sakura remembered that she had done this to her before, so she nodded. The woman took her hand. Her skin was soft. She picked up Sakura's arm and turned it so the underside was facing up. She used the first two fingers of her free and to push on Sakura's forearm. She stared at the clock on the wall for a moment and then lowered her arm again.

"That's just fine. I'll leave you to your friends." She began to leave and then turned back.

"You're a very lucky girl, you know? You're friend over there," she gestured to Sasuke, "carried you all the way here from your home town." She laughed a little. "That friend of yours wouldn't even let us change you! He was so worried about your privacy. He insisted that only us women dress you. He sat outside the door the whole time. And when we finished up he carried you back to the room himself." She wiped a small tear from her smiling eye. "I've never seen anything like it! Well, you can push that little blue button on the table if you need me." She turned and shut the door behind her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. His eyes were dumbstruck and his face was bright pink. He stared at the floor away from Sakura.

Naruto stared at Sasuke. His eyes shone with surprise and joy, just waiting to say something. He held his fist in front of his puffed up cheeks, trying to hold in the laughs that were dying to come out right in Sasuke's blushing face.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, confused and touched. "Sasuke?"

Without wasting a second, Sasuke ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell back onto the tile floor. He pounded the floor and kicked his feet.

Sakura's head was spinning. She stared at her blanketed legs.

_Sasuke…_

She quickly turned to her teammate. "Naruto!"

He stood up and tried to look composed. His cheeks were still red.

"He really did all that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess so. I got the news late."

"Late?"

"Yeah, bushy-brow told me. He said that Sasuke passed him on his way out of the village. He said Sasuke didn't even stop, he just yelled back to him."

She couldn't believe it. "Help me up. I've got to find him. I've got to go find Sasuke!" She started pushing herself upright. Her wrists stung under the sudden pressure. She winced.

Naruto gently pushed her back. "You can't get up, Sakura. You're not strong enough to stand up yet."

She grabbed his arm. "Please, Naruto. I've got to see him."

Naruto shook his head. "Sakura, you…" He thought for a moment. "If you promise to stay here and rest, I'll go find him."

Sakura stopped struggling. She nodded to Naruto just before she saw stars in her eyes.

_The pain… _she thought, _my arm…_

She grunted as she tried to move back into bed. Naruto took her weight off her arms and eased her back onto the pillows. Her arms pulsed. She writhed in pain, trying to focus it away. She gasped and moaned as she twisted in the sheets. She didn't notice Naruto jump to her other side and slam his fist down on the blue button next to her bed.

Mrs. Kaigara strolled into the room. When she saw Sakura, she gasped and ran to her.

"What happened?" She said as she waved him out of her way.

"She tried to get up." He said franticly, "She pushed herself up."

"Not good." She said. She scribbled something down on her hand. "Try to calm her down." She ran out of the room.

Naruto ran to the bathroom and wet a cloth with cold water. He took it back to her and put it on her head. It cooled her face and took her mind off the pain for a moment. He pulled the blankets off of her, freeing her kicking legs.

Mrs. Kaigara came back in followed by about five other people. Sakura cried out in pain. Mrs. Kaigara ran down to the foot of the bed and used her now gloved hands to hold Sakura's ankles still. One of the newcomers pulled out a small needle and jabbed it into Sakura's leg.

After a few moments, Sakura's sight blurred. She stopped screaming and twisting and closed her eyes. She felt as if she were floating in the ocean, trapped beneath the surface, completely suspended in the water. She could hear voices…

"… _me a fresh…"_

"… _can't be here. You…"_

"…_have to find him before…" Naruto, _she thought.

"… _have to act now…"_

"… _lost a pint already! She…"_

"… _you hear me, dear? I need to know…"_

Sakura tried to focus. She fought to open her eyes. She couldn't feel her face… she couldn't feel anything.

She used all her strength to utter a single word. The only word she could think of:

"S…Sasuke…"

She blacked out.

Authors note:

Hey guys! Before any of you yell at me, yes, I am aware that Sakura is in medical training. Yes, I'm aware the village has a hospital. And no, I don't care. So There! Anyway, I don't feel like this is one of my best chapters, but I'm putting it in anyway. Next one will be better, I swear. Please review!

Kanagawa


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura gasped as her eyes shot open. She sat up in her bed and looked around.

She was alone.

The room was dark except for the light pouring in from the hallway. The light draped over the shadowy figure standing in the doorway, creating a silhouette of a person that casted a long shadow across the room.

The figure walked over to her bed. Now, she could make out the face before her.

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

He stroked her face with his fingers, gently wiping the sweat and tears off her cheek. She closed her eyes and shivered under his touch with a slight smile. She raised her hand to his and pressed them against the hot skin on her face. He felt cold.

"You know I can't stay." He said down to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

She wanted to ask him why he would ever say such a thing, but he shook his head, as if he had read her mind.

"Why, Sakura?" he asked. "Why did you send me away?"

He began to leave her side, gliding away like the tide going out to sea.

_No… Sasuke…. Please don't go. Please don't go. Please don't-_

* * *

"GO!" She screamed.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to Sakura. Her eyes were open, but unseeing. The doctors had said that might happen.

"She's dreaming again." Naruto said uneasily. Sasuke nodded and got up from his chair.

He walked over to her side and stroked her hand gently. He took the towel that was soaking in ice water and softly dabbed the sweat off her brow. Her breath started to seem normal again.

Naruto joined Sasuke at her side.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sasuke said caressing her head in his hand. Naruto could hear the beginning of tears in his voice.

He nodded, but Sasuke wasn't looking. He was focused on the girl he had carried on his back for several miles searching for help. He touched the bandages on her wrist. He stared into her eyes, knowing she couldn't see him.

"Did… did I do this to her?" Sasuke choked on the words.

"What?" Naruto strained to keep his voice down.

"She… she kept calling for me. And I wasn't here." He slammed his fist on the table as a tear ran down his face. "Goddamn it why wasn't I here?" He hung his head as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Naruto walked over to his friend and touched his shoulder. "You know it wasn't your fault." Sasuke continued to gently weep. "It was no ones fault."

Sasuke composed himself a little and brushed the hair out of her face. He looked up at his teammate, his black hair wilted over his face. "I can't loose her."

Naruto shook his head. "You won't."

* * *

Sakura desperately grabbed at Sasuke's hand. She could feel him slipping away from her.

"Sasuke, no! Please don't go." She begged him.

He looked at her, confused. "You sent me away." He looked away from her. "You don't like the monster that I am."

"But you're not a monster Sasuke." She said, reaching for his hand again.

Sasuke, still looking away from her, grinned. His eyes brightened and his face turned demonic. "Oh, but I _am_." He began to chuckle. His fingernails dug into her skin, cutting her hand. She screamed.

* * *

"Help me, Naruto!" Sasuke called, trying to restrain Sakura's arm as her body lurched violently. Naruto started to reach toward the screaming girl as she ripped her nails through her own left hand. Blood began to run down her pale hand.

Her right hand continued to dig into her left while screamed louder and louder. The boys tried, but they couldn't pull her hands apart.

Naruto pushed the button on the side of the bed. "We need some help in here!" Naruto yelled into the hallway.

* * *

Sasuke was on top of her now. His nails dug into her hand.

She screamed and thrashed as she tried to escape his grip. He grinned down at her. It was that same evil grin she had seen the in the first dream when he came into her room.

"You stupid bitch." He snarled as he slapped her face. She began to cry.

"Why are you doing this?" She whimpered. He slapped her again.

* * *

The boys watched in horror as Sakura thrashed her bloody hands. She left spatters on the walls, the bed, and her friends.

Mrs. Kaigara and the other doctors rushed to stop her. They snatched up brown straps attached to the sides of the bed. Three men in white coats grabbed one of her flailing arms and forced it down.

Sasuke and Naruto stood helplessly watching as the doctors bound Sakura's forearms to the bed. Her blood dripped off her skin onto the tile floor. The doctors were yelling for things to be brought in.

As more people came into the room, the boys were forced up against the wall as they tried to stay out of the way. They watched as a large red machine was rolled into the room up to Sakura's bed. The doctors hooked up a mask to her face as best as they could. The doctor in charge barked out for the machine to be turned on.

The machine roared to life at the flip of a switch. It began pumping a gas into a glass chamber and then into Sakura's mask.

After a moment, she stopped screaming and was still.

* * *

Sasuke brought his face close to hers. He grinned that same hideous grin down at her.

She kicked and screamed as he effortlessly held her down. She screamed for help, but no one came. She prayed for God to kill her but he did not hear.

Then, suddenly, he vanished.

She felt herself slipping into darkness. Her vision fogged. Her hands went numb. She watched as the room slowly faded out of her sight until there was nothing.

* * *

"We can't wait any longer." One doctor said to the others. There were murmurs of agreement and disagreement among the others. The arguments got louder and more chaotic as the opinions flew across the room. Two of them even looked ready to fight each other.

A shuriken flew through the group of doctors and stuck in the wall behind them.

The room went silent as the doctors turned toward the boy still in finishing pose from the skilled throw.

He stood up, fire burning in his eyes. "If you don't save her," he said unmoving, "I'll kill each and every one of you."

Sasuke pulled another shuriken out and held it ready. Naruto joined him at his side, reaching for his own kunai.

The doctors stood motionless. The only sound in the room came from the red machine that was still running.

Finally, they began to nod to each other.

"Mrs. Kaigara, prep her for surgery."

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. Finding time to write is even harder than writing! And believe me, writing isn't as easy as you think. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I'll try to update really soon. Please review!

~Kanagawa


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctors left the room to fill out the papers needed for immediate surgery. Sasuke retrieved his shuriken from the wall and slid it in his pack.

Mrs. Kaigara took a pair of scissors from the cart that had been wheeled in and began to cut away at Sakura's hair. It fell the floor like drops of pink rain.

Naruto walked toward Sasuke, who was staring blankly at the falling hair.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "It'll grow back."

"I don't care about that!" he snapped back, but it wasn't in an angry way. "I… I'm not in love with her hair."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's face turned a slight shade of pink.

Sasuke felt a wave of relief crash over him. He had never had the courage to say how he really felt about Sakura, that he loved her. It felt good to admit the truth, even if he didn't actually say it.

Now Sakura sported a kind of boyish style of hair. It was cut unevenly and as close as the scissors could manage. Another nurse soon came in with an electric razor and some other supplies the boys couldn't see.

The razor hummed as the nurse touched the button.

Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads away as the blade buzzed away the remaining hair. It was hard to stand helpless as a friend was in trouble, but they had no choice.

Sakura was the one with medical training.

They listened quietly to the soft purr of the razor. Neither had anything to say. Both were lost in their own world of thought, both very scared.

"Call for the gurney. She's ready." Mrs. Kaigara said to the other nurse. She nodded and the two left.

The boys turned back. Sakura lay there in the bed completely bald. Her body was motionless and her face was set in a state of frustrated bliss.

They crossed to her. There were still a few strands of hair on her pillow. Sasuke gently and slowly lifted her smooth head and picked up the pillow. He handed it to Naruto.

"Brush that off." He stroked her cheek with his finger. "She deserves better. The least we can give her is a clean pillow to rest on."

Naruto nodded and began cleaning off the pillow.

Sasuke cradled her head in his hand. Somehow, she just looked so…

Beautiful.

He suddenly wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know everything that he had been hiding for years.

And he knew what he would say too. He would tell her how he remembered every time she had smiled at him and every time she had touched his hand. He'd say how he's dream about her and wish that he'd be able to someday tell her how he felt.

He'd also tell her how sorry he was for rejecting her love all along. The truth was that he was scared. He was scared that if he had shown any kind of feelings for her that she would be targeted. That if Itachi were to come back for him, he would hurt her, take her away from him.

But… that wasn't the whole truth either.

He was afraid, more than anything else, that he wasn't good enough for her. He thought that if they were together, she wouldn't be happy with him. He couldn't bear the thought of breaking her heart like that.

He had decided long time ago that it was better to break his own instead.

And so he had. Every kindness Sakura had ever shown to him was returned with cruelty. Every glare, every denial, every last thing he had done to push her away, broke his heart more and more.

But, even with the constant pain of living without her, he could go home and smile knowing that'd she'd be safe from him.

Sasuke had realized a long time ago that he was dangerous. Everything he loved was always taken from him and, in his eyes, it was always his fault.

That's why Sasuke had always seen himself as a monster.

He was filled with an inner darkness that caused anything that was dear to him to suffer. He hated himself for that.

Now here he was, looking down at the only girl he had ever truly loved as she suffered before his eyes. And the hardest part of it was that he was powerless to help her. He had failed again.

Naruto fluffed the now clean pillow and slid it under Sakura's head. As soon as he did, he noticed two little drops of water fall onto the pillow.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling for the leak, but he turned his attention to Sasuke when he heard him hiccup.

Sasuke lowered Sakura's head back onto the pillow. Naruto watched as he lifted his arm to his face and wiped away the tears in his eyes.

The nurses came back in followed by two orderlies rolling a gurney. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke back and out of the way.

Mrs. Kaigara turned her attention to the two. "I'm sorry boys, but you'll have to wait here. We'll take good care of her."

Naruto gripped Sasuke's arm a little tighter as the orderlies carefully moved her on to the gurney. The covered her body with a blanket and hooked up another kind of mask to her face.

"Wait a second…" Sasuke said calmly. He walked toward Sakura, looked down at her, and placed a small, hesitant kiss on her forehead. He felt like he was going to cry again.

"What's going to happen to her?" Sasuke asked as calmly as he could as Naruto pulled him back again.

The nurse turned to him. "If all goes well, she will make a full recovery."

"And if not?" Naruto asked solemnly.

The nurse hesitated. "Then… I'm sorry… but she may die."

Author's Note:

Hey! Awww! Sasuke! I kind of started to get really emotionally involved in this chapter so if it seems a little off course from the normal writing, it's cause I just kind of rolled with it. I'll get back on track in the next one. Wow! So many people were waiting for this update. I hope it meets expectations. I have the next chapter half written, so it shouldn't be too long before I get it up. I hope you'll keep reading. The next chapter is going to be intense so keep an eye out for it! Hope you're enjoying the story. Please review!

~Kanagawa


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura awoke, dizzy and confused. Her head felt as though she had been hit with something heavy.

She picked up her head and looked around. She was lying on the grass. The sun shone above her. She looked down and saw that she was wearing her regular clothes, but, somehow, they looked newer.

She stood up and saw that she was at the training grounds. The wooden pillars she remembered from her first day in squad - stood tall to her left. And there, leaning against the right post was-

"Sasuke!" She ran toward him. His arms were lazily crossed over his chest and he was smiling at her with his normal smug grin.

She reached him and threw her arms around his neck. Her rush had knocked him back, sending them both onto the ground. Sasuke made a small "oof" as the air left his body under her weight. Sasuke chuckled while Sakura buried her face in his shoulder. He let his arms snake around her waist.

"What's this about?"

"Oh, Sasuke," she said tearing up, "I had the most horrible dreams! I was in a hospital away from the village, and you and Naruto came, and-"

She stopped.

"And…and I kept getting raped." She pushed herself up. "I was getting raped by…"

She looked at herself sitting on top of her teammate's crotch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She started to get up.

His arms tightened around her waist.

"Stay." His voice was soft and caring, but something in it put Sakura on edge.

No, no. Let me up" She said calmly and attempted to stand again.

Sasuke effortlessly rolled her over and pinned her wrists down.

"No. Stay."

* * *

"Scalpel, please." The surgeon called.

"Scalpel." The assistant echoed handing over the instrument.

The surgeon began to work on the open skull before him. Beside his assistant, a cardiologist studied bleeps on a heart monitor.

"Suction." He called.

"Suction." He moved around the surgeon and inserted a thick tube into the skull. After a moment, blood began move through it, thick and dark.

"Heart rate?" He called to the woman staring at the screen.

"Normal." The cardiologist called back. She silently took note of the small spikes that were starting to appear.

* * *

"Sasuke?" her voice shook. Her head throbbed where it had hit the ground. Her wrists were limp under his grip.

Sasuke grinned. His teeth looked sharp and demonic.

"You're not Sasuke." She breathed. Her eyes went wide. "You're not even human!"

The thing threw back its head and laughed like a madman. It looked back at her, still grinning with all of its horrible teeth. The breeze blew it's Sasuke-like hair over its face. The shadow that now hid the creature was only pierced by its new glowing red eyes.

Sakura gasped as it moved close to her ear in the blink of an eye.

"Sakura" it hissed. Its voice was like acid in her ear.

* * *

"She's spiking." The cardiologist called.

"I need more O-Neg." The surgeon said calmly to his assistant.

* * *

Sakura struggled against the thing as it giggled maniacally at her wasted efforts. It tightened its grip around her wrists.

It bared its pointed, jagged teeth and leaned into her neck. Its breath felt like ice on her skin. It bit into her dress and started to tear at it like a dog.

Sakura tried to focus. She couldn't breathe. She could feel this thing, whatever it was, taking her life away. Slowly, but surely, it was killing her.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't wait anymore. He went looking for Sakura's surgery room. Her chart had said she was in S127. So far, he had seen E17, F82, C122, M42, and L62. He couldn't find any kind of map in the halls. He was getting more pissed off more than anything else.

When he ended up back at M42 He swore under his breath.

"Fuck this!" He finally cried and punched his way through a wall that put him in hallway D. He tried again and found Hallway N.

"What the hell?! Was this building manager drunk?!"

Hallway T. Hallway A. Hallway O. Hallway P.

"HA! Got it!" He began to run down the halls that were finally making sense.

* * *

"She's coding!" The doctor yelled over the wail of the flat line before her.

"Fuck." The surgeon swore. "Shock her." He yelled pulling his hands away from her.

The assistant placed two metal plates around her chest.

"Clear!" He screamed as an electric pulse shot through her body.

Her heart began to beat again.

* * *

Sakura felt her body pulse. The beast's weight pressed down on her. She gasped for breath.

_Is this how it ends? _She thought. _Something in Sasuke's skin sucking out my life?_

She closed her eyes and it grazed its teeth against her neck and quietly wished that she could see Sasuke one last time.

* * *

The heart monitor beeped faster than before. The pulse was week and the heart was fighting for every breath.

The surgeon had gone back to work, carefully cutting what had to be cut and avoiding what needed to stay.

Blood was being pumped into Sakura's body via a small plastic tube.

"Sponge, please." He called to his assistant.

"Sponge." He called back as he dabbed the sweat off the surgeon's brown.

There was a pounding at the door.

* * *

Sakura heard it and opened her eyes. The beast that held her there was staring at her with those awful red eyes. The face was still grinning, but there was something behind the eyes.

Sakura saw that it was doubt.

* * *

Sasuke continued to pound on the door. He could have easily broken it down, but he knew that could be dangerous. Contamination and all that was common knowledge in the village.

A shade on a small glass window rose to reveal the surgeon's assistant.

Sasuke tried, but he couldn't see past the face in the window.

"Kid, you can't come in here." He said plainly.

Sasuke snarled, but his eyes were desperate.

"I need to see her."

"Son, she's unconscious, she can't-"

"Please." Sasuke said weakly. "Please."

The assistant sighed. His breath left fog on the glass.

He pointed to the left with a gloved hand. There was blood on it. "Go down this hall and the second door you get to will be the observation area. You can watch from there."

Sasuke bowed, quietly smiling gratefully. "Thank you."

The assistant closed the shade and Sasuke hurried down the hall.

* * *

The thing bit into her flesh. Sakura screamed as she watched the grass flood red with her blood. It threw back its head and laughed again as Sakura felt death begin to pull her into darkness.

* * *

The heart monitor flat lined.

"Shock!" the surgeon called.

"Clear!" the assistant shouted.

Sakura's body pulsed under the plates, but the flat line still screamed.

"Again."

"Clear!"

No change.

Just then, Sasuke burst through the observatory door and ran to the glass wall overlooking the surgery room.

"Clear!" He yelled again and shocked again.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he listened to the awful screech of the flat line.

He slammed against the glass. "SAKURA!" he screamed out. "SAKURA, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU! SAKURA, I LOVE YOU! SAKURA!"

Another pulse shot through her body and the flat line became a steady pulse.

* * *

"…Sakura…" She heard her name echo around her. She forced her eyes to open.

As her vision cleared, she noticed that her captor was no longer smiling. In fact, its face was completely different.

There was fear in its eyes. Pure fear.

"…Sakura." The sound continued to echo, stronger this time. "Sakura, please…"

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"No. you're mine! The thing said in a soft hiss, almost as if it were trying to convince her. Or convince itself.

"Sakura…" the voice echoed around them.

Suddenly, she felt herself growing stronger. She knew she was in control now. This thing was nothing. Nothing at all.

"No." She grinned up at it. Its eyes betrayed its fear. "This time, you're mine."

* * *

"I'm not risking her life, I'm closing her up." The surgeon shook his head. "It's just too dangerous. We can try again in a week or-"

"Doctor," the cardiologist called. "I think you'd better look at this."

The surgeon turned toward the beeping machine. "What about it?"

"Well, look at this," she pointed at the screen. "If I didn't see her right there, I'd think this would be someone running on a treadmill. A very strong pulse is coming out of that girl. You should continue."

He sighed. "I see. But I want that heart rate watched closely. If something, anything, goes wrong, we'll need to stop."

The two nodded in agreement and returned to their work.

Sasuke sat in the observation room with his hands locked together in a silent prayer.

* * *

Sakura used every bit of strength she could manage and pulled her legs into her chest, sliding them out from under the creature on top of her, and kicked it in the ribs. It flew off of her and fell to the ground with a thud.

She used the momentum to flip herself to her feet.

She smiled. She felt her breath come back to her.

The beastly thing roared as it sprang to its feet. Its skin had become gray and shadows shrouded its face beneath its Sasuke hair. Its eyes became yellow as they glowed with fury and rage.

It dove at her and she quickly flipped into a nearby tree with ease.

She positioned her hands for a jutsu.

But, before she could do anything, a sharp pain forced her to her knees. She held one hand against the branch she stood on for support while the other clasped her neck.

"Ng!" she quietly groaned. It was only when she saw her blood soaked hand that she remembered how she had been bitten only moments ago.

She felt something hit her in the back and knock her from the tree. She didn't have to look to know that the thing had kicked her.

She landed on her feet, turned and crouched, switching her left hand to the cut on the right side of her neck. Her right hand shot into her pack and pulled out three silver kunai. They gleamed in between her bloody fingers. She stood poised and ready to strike.

_I won't show my pain. _She thought._ I'm stronger than him. I won't die here!_

It stared at her, enraged and struggling to maintain control.

No longer trying to think, and moving solely on instinct, it

* * *

Author's note:

Hey guys, sorry for this, but I wanted you to feel a little of my frustration. See, as I write, it's almost like I'm reading a story just like you guys are now. I gasp at surprises and twists and 'aww' cute things as if I didn't JUST write it myself. XD. I know it's strange but it works. However, if I am writing and something breaks my train of thought half-way through a sentence, it's just like having to stop reading mid-sentence. It sucks, right? So, this was where my concentration broke. However, I won't make YOU wait two weeks like I had to so I could find out the end of that sentence, so I'm posting the next chapter at the same time. Hope you enjoyed being me for a second! Also, the next chapter was obviously meant to be in this one, so I'm sorry for breaking it up. BUT we're almost done with SDSF! Enjoy!

~Kanagawa


	9. Chapter 9

Sprang towards her.

* * *

"Almost there." The surgeon, now using both hands to cut, was mumbling to himself. "Almost there. Almost."

The steady heartbeat ticked off on the monitor.

The assistant stood holding a bloody tray. He took deep breaths to suppress the gag in his throat as the surgeon discarded more bio-waste onto the wax paper. The assistant quickly turned and dropped the tray into the red bin just behind him.

"Almost there."

* * *

Sakura wrestled with the beast that was snapping its jaws at her. She held it back carefully trying to avoid the teeth and claws that were fighting against her arms, reaching for her.

She felt it getting tired. Weaker.

She shoved it back and freed her left hand. Though it wasn't her strong arm, it was enough. She grabbed another kunai and slashed the creature across the chest.

It howled in pain and reeled back. That was the chance she was waiting for.

Her right hand, now free, used the three kunai she had pulled earlier to slash the beasts face. Three fresh lines of blood shot across its skin.

It fell backward and held its hands (paws, Sakura thought) over its face. It screeched and howled even louder.

She jumped on top of it and held a single kunai up above her head.

It looked up at her. The second scratch had cut its left eye and there was blood trickling like tears down the side of its face. It was in pain, but it stopped howling and struggling long enough to let Sakura see the face she had destroyed. Her eyes locked onto its good eye.

_I…I can't do it. _She thought.

She looked into that crimson red eye and saw its pain and fear. She knew those feelings… because of this thing that now lay below her. Her own blood fell down from where it had ripped her neck open. Her stomach hurt where she remembered it thrusting into her. Her wrists stung where its claws had dug themselves into her skin.

And yet, she couldn't kill it.

Slowly, carefully, she lowered her arm. She let the kunai tumble out of her hand onto the grass.

She picked herself up and looked down at the beading creature at her feet. For a while, she just stood there and stared at it. She was as still as a statue staring down at a thing as motionless as a corpse.

She walked over beside the beast's head.

"Burn in Hell you fucking bastard."

In one last burst of triumph and rage, she kicked its bad eye, making it scream a horrible scream.

She walked away and didn't look back.

* * *

The surgeon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Close her up." He said to his assistant. "We're done here."

The assistant nodded and prepared to follow his instructions. He stripped his bloody gloves off and grabbed a fresh pair. He picked up a tray of clean supplies and crossed to the other side of the table.

He looked up at the window that was now opposite him and saw that the boy who he'd sent there was still sitting with his head down.

He gently tapped on his tray with a tool.

The boy's head whipped up. The assistant smiled behind his mask and held out his hand in a thumbs up.

The boy's eyes widened. He stood up and put his hands on the glass.

"Thank you! Tears of joy quivered behind his eyes. "Thank you!"

Sasuke ran out the door, smiling.

He stopped.

There were people walking in the hall way with buckets of plaster and drywall pieces.

Sasuke looked around and blushed. These people were cleaning up the walls he had punched his way through.

Quietly, he began inching his way down the other end of the hall.

* * *

Sakura felt herself drifting. She felt as though she was curling up in a pool of black liquid, not quite water, but not quite gel either. Just thick, liquid darkness.

_If this is death, _Sakura thought, _this isn't so bad._

And it wasn't. It was a peaceful place and it was comfortable. Here, she could feel energy all around her. She felt it entering her through her toes and fingers.

Her wounds didn't hurt anymore. Her head felt clear at last.

She felt cold, clear air enter her lungs and-

* * *

-opened her eyes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Wow! One chapter to go! Can you believe it? I can't. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really liked writing it and I feel bad that it took so long. Sorry! Anyway, for those of you who were really pissed off that I cut this chapter in half, I'm the author and I felt like it. So there! I have an idea for the next and final chapter, but you know how I am XD. Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the conclusion of SDSF!

~Kanagawa


End file.
